


Thanks Miss Snow!

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, Day 4 - Theater, Fluff, M/M, Singing, This is super flufffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the way to a mans heart is through his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Miss Snow!

"Francisco Ramon?" a voice asked.  
He really hated Caitlin sometimes. Miss Snow- that's what Cisco called her when he was mad at her- had decided to write this years Drama for the drama club after she heard Ronnie was trying drama this year. Of course she couldn't contain herself and had written a - admitedly- good plot, but sadly it was overflowing with characters which the Drama club didn't have. So she had begged all of her Science club friends to help out and she had quite a bit of blackmailmaterial on Cisco. So here he was nervous as heck, because he had to sing in front of everyone. Damn just because Caitlin wanted to work that High-school-musical into her love life she didn't have to pull him into it. He sighed and stood up walking to the stage. At least it was just the teacher, Caitlin, the pianist and - oh hello who might you be?-. Awesome now he had to sing in front of this guy. "This guy" was standing at the bottom of the stage casually looking like a dream. His brown hair looked soft and he was tall and lean all wrapped up in his red plaid shirt and those long legs sadly in straight jeans so he would have to guess, but could not imagine them to be anything, but perfect, like the person they belonged to. Cisco took a deep breath and cursed Caitlin who was smiling innocently.  
"Hello I'm Barry. I'll be overseeing the singin parts. Work on getting your voices just right so why don't you show me what you got? Caitlin promised me it would be amazing," Barry smiled and Cisco wanted to cover his eyes, cause damn that was a bright smile and also thanks again Miss Snow.  
"Don't take her word for it," he muttered instead and took a deep breath. If he ran away it would be just as embarassing as fucking this up so he took a deep breath and fixed his posture like he had been taught in choir. 

You got eyes so azure  
You got blood orange skin  
Are there's a spark in your centre that's piercing me in  
I got a night-time shudder and a lion within  
I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in

High above the smokestacks  
Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul  
Quiet in jet black  
Hoping I will carry you (carry you)  
Above the smokestacks  
Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul  
Takin' our minds back  
Hopin' I will carry you (carry you)  
Carry you home  
Carry you, carry you home  
Carry you, carry you home

"That was seriously amazing and your technique is really good. Wow I cant wait to work with you," Barry said and smiled that blinding smile.  
"I told you," Caitlin smirked. Cisco stood there totally spacing out, because his mind could not keep up with Barry complimenting him.  
"Uh thanks dude," Cisco said and walked off stage and out of the room, still dazed by what had happened. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and Cisco jumped around in a faux charate move, which made his attacker- Barry- chuckle.  
"So you've got the voice and the moves anything you don't have?" Barry smiled. "Your number."  
Did he really just say that? God he really needed to work on his composure. "Looks like you got it all now," Barry smiled and gave him a card with his number. Then he looked shy and his cheeks were slightly rosy. "I know normally when you give somebody your number it kind of ends the conversation, but I..I'd really like to hang with you. You know?"  
"No. I mean yes. I mean I didn't know that you would like that, but I'd like that too, " Cisco babbled.  
"Cool," Barry smiled that smiled again and Cisco coudln't belive his luck.

 

Barry had not known what to expect of this new school. When he tried to enter the drama club and the teacher found out about his multiple national wins in singing contests she had pestered him to oversee the singing part of this years play. Sure he was excited about it, but he had originally planned on entering the Science club as well, which of course now would have to wait till at least next year.  
It wasn't all bad though. The group was already mostly established and the aditions were good. Some lacked technique, but brought natural talent. It would be fun working with them and hopefully creating a good dynamic. One of course had caught his eye Francisco Ramon or Cisco. First of all he was wearing an Arrow shirt and he had shoulderlong perfect looking hair. His complexion was just beautiful while he looked just perfectly nerdy and adorable. He looked nervous so Barry had smiled encouragingly. Turned out he didn't need encouragement, his voice was just amazing and the song fit into the tone of the play showcasing perfectly what he brought to the table in this context. So naturally Barry felt drawn to him and couldn't resist going after him to ask him out. They were sitting at Jitters leasurely drinking and talking.  
"How do you know Caitlin?" Barry asked Cisco.  
"She and I did an aprenticeship at STAR Labs," Cisco aswered and took a sip. Barry's eyes widened. "Did you meet Harrison Wells?"  
"Yeah. He is such a genius," Cisco nodded excited. Barry nodded. "Oh I wish I could meet him one day. So do you want to get into any specific scientific field?"  
"Mechanical Engineering," Cisco nodded.  
"Wow. I want to do Forensic Science," Barry smiled. Cisco nodded and laughed.  
"What the drama kid can't like Science too?" Barry asked miffed. Cisco's eyes were round in shock.  
"No I just tought about how crime series always have a focus on a specific aspect. Like forensics or the detectives or the witnesses. Just imagine one focusing on forensics and mechanical engineering. Using the most ridiculous excuses to include my importance to the plot. Like oh thanks to your idea with the coperwire we could get the test running just in time to get the criminal," Cisco explained and then clamped his mouth shut when he saw Barry wasn't laughing. Barry grabbed his shoulder. "We couldn't have done it without you buddy. Keep up the good work." Cisco laughed and Barry laughed along. "You had me there."  
"They would also find the most ridiculous reasons to consult you. Like we have never seen a machine like this and you'd figure it out because it was your mentor and his design is so special that it can only be his machine," Barry added and they laughed again.  
"Where have you been until now?" Cisco asked with a dazed smile.  
"In Keystone actually," Barry smiled. "Say are you up for a little singing fun? I have the keys to the stage. I really want to sing with you."  
"I haven't heard you yet. You have to show me yours it wouldn't be fair otherwise," Cisco smiled, because Barry made it too easy. Barry grinned mischieviously. "Oh I'll show you."

 

Cisco really didn't know what he had expected, but he had not expected Barry to sit and play piano while he gave an incredible Performance. Barry was singing Pokerface and his eyes were pulling Cisco in and so he could help sing along when the he has got me like nobody part came along. He slowly stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards the piano a soft smile sliped through Barry's voice when he saw Cisco coming who perfectly harmonized with him adding an echo here and there to underline Barry's singing.  
"You just made my favorite song even better," Barry smiled. Cisco was now sitting next to him. "Always at your service."  
Barry slowly reached throug his hair and pulled him closer looking him deeply in the eyes then looking at his lips for a second and Cisco closed his eyes when Barry finally kissed him. It was a slow but passionate kiss that was slowly turning Cisco into butter.  
"Well you just made my life better," Cisco whispered when they caught their breath. Barry's eyes twinkled. "Always at your service."  
This time Cisco kissed him and maybe when he saw Caitlin tomorrow he would actually call her that instead of Miss Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fast and fun so they feel OOC to me. I want to try and do a longer one maybe one day or make a part two of this when the Highshool AU day comes. But for now feel free to comment and or correct this one. ;)
> 
> PS: I will aknowledge that the sumarry sounds kind off disguisting, but I'll leave it anyways. Cause this is too short to write a good sumarry.


End file.
